


Aaron

by Peony12chan



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Decision Making, M/M, Nightmares, Other, relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony12chan/pseuds/Peony12chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith was a 35 year old man. He has a well paid job as an architect and was in a relationship with a wonderful man.<br/>But Erwin was having nightmares he can't remember.<br/>His boyfriend wanted to make their relationship more committed.<br/>He's feeling tired and stressed due to the nightmares and life.</p><p>Problems get worse when he woke up beside a man that has the same name as Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of descriptions of clothing, buildings etc. because I'm really into decor, fashion and design. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment.

**Chapter One**

 

Erwin’s body felt heavy. Not the exhausted kind of feeling, but the heavy feeling of dread. The blonde haired man remembered that he had just lain down on his bed after a hot shower from a busy day of work and life. Erwin had briefly shut his eyes and when he opened them, he found himself in a terrifying area. Erwin stood on a large ornamental block with many similar ones above and below him in a mix match fashion. What Erwin could make out of the environment as some sort of never ending cemetery? It was cold, damp and the air felt heavy to the thirty- five year old man. Black flies were swarming in frenzy in this place. Erwin was immensely nervous out of what was in front of him. Cemeteries were not his kind of thing; they always reminded him where his father was.

Without warning, the blocks from below began to fall and disappeared into the darkness. With nothing but his sweatpants, Erwin climbed to escape for his life. The blocks were easy to climb, but it was not an easy task as he had to pull and push the blocks to climb up further. Erwin didn’t understand, it was though something in his head was instructing him of how to climb.

Erwin didn’t stop to think as the fear of dying was more prevalent in him. As he climbed up further, the blocks below him continued to fall and disappear. Suddenly, a church bell began to ring out of nowhere. The sound of the bell startled Erwin, but it only stirred the feeling of hope in him which encouraged him to climb the blocks faster.

Erwin lets out a grunt; his teeth gritted as he pulled himself on to a block, but noticed something above him. A few feet away, just parallel to him was not another block but a glowing podium. The thoughts of only survival drove him and without a second thought or hesitation, Erwin quickly made his way to the podium.

Once his whole body was on the podium, Erwin could see something in front of him. He had not noticed it before but a door stood adjacent to the podium. Blood rushed in his veins as his ears throbbed from the adrenaline. The door appeared harmless with a medieval design to it with an oversized gold door knocker of a lion head with a gold door knob. Erwin hesitated: would he be safe when he pass through the door or was there something on the other side that was equally tedious and horrible or worse than these blocks.

Suddenly, the … floor quaked under him.

The blocks from below were vanishing faster below the blonde haired man and it was gaining closer to where he was. Erwin, not wanting to die in this place, took the risk. Without hesitation, he grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. Bright light briefly blinded Erwin and he wrinkled his eyes to see through what was on the other side of the door. He can’t see much as the light invaded much of his sight, but he didn’t stop to debate of what to think or do next; his life was on the line.

He strode through the door without looking back.

**Café Maria 1:03pm**

His tea tasted strangely bitter today.

The cup in front of Erwin was reflecting a semi image of him in the dark liquid. Café Maria was busy during lunch as the restaurant not only offered a variety of delicious meals and drinks, but the location was situated in the busy part of the city. Not just the food and location, but the café offered a comfy feeling with their store décor being described as modern edge. However, Erwin’s attention wasn’t on the sounds and activities in the restaurant. His mind had felt hazy since the morning he woke up with an ache in his head. His eyes also throbbed and it just made him feel less energetic. Erwin was so out of it, the person seated across from him had a concerned look on his face.

“Erwin? Erwin!? Are you okay?” The familiar male voice shocked Erwin out of hi stupor. Confused a bit, Erwin looked up to the person seated across from him and he remembered where he was. He was having a lunch date with his boyfriend, Eren. Eren, dressed in casual clothes of faded blue jeans, black shoes and a simple dark grey sweater shirt over a white dress shirt, knew that Erwin could get exhausted from lack of sleep due to overwork but to see him so out of it was troubling to him.

“Are you okay?” Eren chewed his bottom lip lightly. “You don’t look so good.” Eren’s tone grew more concerned as he observed how Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. Being together for five years had given Eren an insight of what kind of habits Erwin had; whenever the older man massaged the bridge of his nose: he does that whenever he’s tired, stressed or both.

“I’m okay,” Erwin muttered. “Just not enough sleep last night because of the new projects.” Erwin wanted to tell Eren of the nightmare he had but he didn’t want to make him more worried. Nonetheless, his excuse sounded reasonable enough and it softened a bit of the concern in Eren. Erwin could see that in the blue- green eyes of his lover and the way Eren had lessened the biting on his bottom lip. An adorable habit he had seen on his boyfriend many times.

“Maybe you should lessen your workload a bit,” Eren took a small sip of his latte. “You look more of an old man whenever you take on too many projects.”

“And I think you should take on your own advice,” Erwin smirked a bit at Eren’s pout. It was a known fact that many college students would take on two part time jobs to support themselves while they still rush around to attend their classes. It was a miracle that Eren hadn’t collapsed from overwork yet.

“At least I’m not getting white hair like you,” Eren mocked in a teasing tone. But Erwin heard. Erwin just smiled, a very bright one laced with a hint of annoyance, while he pinched (hard) Eren’s left cheek. Eren let out a whimper of pain.

Both men enjoyed the rest of their lunch date before they headed back to work/ class.

**Survey Corps 7:36pm**

The Survey Corps was oddly busy on a Monday evening. No one was complaining though as it was good business for the owner and employees. The bard had a rustic, yet classy look to it. Dark wood floors and furniture gave the bar a welcoming feeling and the seating areas were tables with chairs and booths. A jukebox and an ATM machine were available for the patrons. There were also flat screen TVs at the bar and around the establishment for customers to view current news and entertainments. Tonight, most of the patrons came for drinks, food and a showing of tonight’s UFC.

At a booth, across from the bar, Erwin was enjoying a Dark ‘N’ Stormy. Sitting across from him was Levi and Nile. Levi was having some sake and Nile was drinking his mug of beer. The three were still wearing their business suits since they had come to the bar after work. The Survey Corps was their usual hangout since their university days. The only difference was that they don’t come every weekend and spend ungodly hours getting dead drunk lest they want a major hangover the next day during work. For Nile’s case, a severe scold from his wife was worse than a hangover at work. 

“How’s it going with you and Eren?” Levi asked. The question was out of the blue, but with reason. Erwin’s right eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance. The topic of his relationship with Eren was always an interest with Levi and everyone else. They had met Eren an month after he and the younger man had started dating. Erwin’s friends found Eren adorable and they often joke about Erwin having the vitality despite being an old man to keep up with Eren’s vibrant energy.

“Good,” Erwin nursed his drink a bit. “Despite our busy schedules, we made time to see each other today.”

“I’m more amazed that you two love birds are not running yourselves ragged and still made the time see each other. Your workloads can make anyone sob in fear,” Nile poked (fun) at.

“Unlike you, Eren and I haven’t started losing our hairs yet,” Erwin just quipped cheerfully back at Nile’s remark.

Niles sputtered, his face a light shade of red from embarrassment and loss at words of what to retort back at Erwin. Nile’s hair was a sensitive topic to him.

Levi just laughed at the scene of two (taller) men. “Erwin: can’t really remember. Niles: zero.”

Erwin took the chance to change the topic before a quarrel broke out between him and Nile. “How’s Mary and the kids?” Erwin asked. “Heard that your oldest is going to first grade soon.”

Nile’s face always appeared to be decorated with a passive frown. Whenever the topic of his wife and kids was brought up, his personality turned 360 degrees. One second he was a man who appeared to have something up his ass, the next he was a puddle of fatherly goo about his family whenever he had the chance to talk about them.

Nile did have a soft side to him.

Levi sent a hardened glare at Erwin. The short, dark haired man hated it when Nile gushes with a silly face and sticking a picture of his family from his smartphone in either of their faces.

… Nile didn’t brag about his wife or kids as they expected. Instead, his expression appeared… reluctant?

“Hey… what’s with that stupid look on your bearded face?” Levi demanded, not liking it.

Nile just sighed. “Have you heard? Dennis is dead.”

Levi and Erwin’s were in shock, eyes widened at the sudden news.

“Dennis? Dennis Eibunger!!” Levi’s voice was indistinct at the revelation.

“When… what happened?” Erwin asked, not bothering to lower his voice. Most of the patrons’ attentions were directed at the TVs.

“Don’t know. His parents found him dead at his apartment,” Nile explained. “I just saw him last week. He had a bad time since he’d just gone through a divorce but he looked healthy.”

It was a complete shock to them. Someone they knew had died.

Erwin’s attention turned abrupt to the TV at the bar. Something inside his head clicked in realization.

“That was on today’s news… another mysterious death,” Erwin uttered in disbelief.

The Mysterious Death, the Weakening Death; the news had referred to these unknown circumstances that were killing both men and women. There were no leads to how it or who was killing people age twenty and over and the victims were frequently found dead in their beds with horrific looks on their faces as though something scared them. Rumours were already spreading around about the Mysterious Deaths and people were starting to believe them.

Nile just nodded his head, acknowledged Levi and Erwin’s incredulity.

“Another one,” Levi drank his saki in one go. “I heard the public is starting to call the ‘Mysterious Death’ as the ‘Spiteful Lover’s Wrath’ because it affected cheating men and women.”

The thought of the mysterious deaths that were occurring throughout the city had dampened their moods and the rest of the evening passed by quickly with relative silence between the three men. Levi and Nile left early, but Erwin decided to stay at the bar a bit longer.

Erwin didn’t want to go home just yet. The thought of sleeping didn’t appeal to him as usual… especially the nightmare he had last night. He could call Eren to ask his boyfriend to join him at the bar. But Erwin didn’t want to be a bother as Eren was busy since he had an art show coming up soon.

“It was definitely scary,” Erwin thought. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “Why can’t I remember anything?”

Erwin had lost track of the time he had spent at the bar. He saw people come and go and he was just on his third drink. His prominent aristocratic face was a bit flushed from the alcohol that inhibited his system and the noises around him sound like a soft buzzing in his ears. He can’t remembered how long he was at the Survey Corps, but Erwin was sobered enough to notice the small number of people at the bar. Most were talking in appropriate volume of tones that weren’t giving him a headache. The activities and sounds around the blonde haired man were enough to keep him distracted from having thoughts of the nightmare.

“Umm… Excuse me?” An unfamiliar male voice inquired. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

Erwin turned to the person. It was a young man, probably in his early or mid-twenties. Erwin’s head was fuddled a bit from the alcohol. Nevertheless, he doesn’t find a problem in sharing a booth with another person. Erwin gestured with his left hand for the person to sit down.

The rest of the evening passed in relative ease.

**With Erwin**

He was here again.

The audible screams and yells of men, women and sheep were resounding off throughout the enormous building. It appeared never ending from the top and bottom. This time, Erwin noticed immediately, the structure in the building appeared different than the last. The building was more of a dark dungeon that signaled despair with no signs of inconceivable hope. Moreover, more and different blocks had appeared from black/dark ones to blocks that appeared to be assembled with weapons.

The rumbled noise beneath Erwin quickly alerted him of the dangerous situation he was in. Not wanting to die, Erwin ascended, pushed, pulled and hanged on to the blocks. There were strange items he collected along the way, but can only carry one at a time. The items were useful that helped Erwin climbed further by creating new blocks, eliminated the enemies and further on. But even with the items and Erwin becoming accustomed to climbing and the burden, it was exhausting him both mentally and physically. Nevertheless, Erwin pushed on as fear and adrenaline coursed through his body. The screams of the men and women continued, but Erwin couldn’t see anyone. The living beings Erwin could only see were the numerous sheep that were climbing.

Erwin was stunned. Not only was he seeing numerous sheep scaling the blocks; they also pushed and hit others to fall. It was a dog eat dog world. Erwin was tensed. He could be pushed off to his death. The thought was terrifying but it spurred Erwin to keep moving and defend himself from the other panicked sheep. Erwin was able to pushed some sheep off the blocks he needed or they were about to do the same. He doesn’t stay long enough to see what happened to them or thought about it.

The tower of hazardous blocks proved to be difficult. Erwin had created numerous pyramids of steps to continue to climb further up. Many blocks crumbled, exploded and almost killed him if he wasn’t quick enough. Even the ability to connect the blocks by their ‘edge’ was baffling. This defied the law of physics. But nothing made sense in this place. All at once, the bell had rung. Echoes of the bell and the blocks falling below were maddened to hear for Erwin.

He reached the podium. Without hesitation, Erwin reached up and pulled the bell pull. Multiple of podiums appeared as a stairway. Without a pause, Erwin climbed them.

**The Landing**

Erwin had just left the last podium and he could see that it brought him to some sort of landing. The landing was occupied by rows of pews; a confessional was standing stands at the front before the pews with a red carpet leading to it.

This place was a macabre setting.

The more Erwin looked; the place was quite alive with the strays of sheep that were spread across the landing. Some were by themselves or in small groups and the atmosphere was far from relaxed. Erwin could see that some sheep were… mad.

The man attempted to talk to some of the sheep for information, of what this place really is. The answers he received were mixed. The sheep were angry, scared and panicked. Some were able to keep some sanity to remain rational and they exchanged techniques to climb the blocks and info with Erwin.

Whatever info Erwin was told; it confirmed one thing to him. He was definitely in a nightmare and the other sheep he saw were actual people from reality. The only way out was to be killed or ascend the blocks to survive.

Erwin noticed a sheep entered the confessional. The wooden sigh ‘Freedom!’ was such a typical, yet odd sight that stood out of place in a despondent area. Did it actually lead to freedom? He didn’t see the sheep exit the confessional but saw the compartment that it entered being sent off somewhere. Erwin debated and stalled himself. He can’t make out the feeling in his chest. Was he scared or wary of the confessional? Maybe he felt both.

Erwin entered the compartment; he felt unsure of what to expect for himself.

**In the Confessional**

The voice in the separate compartment from him was high pitched and mocking. Erwin assumed it was male since he couldn’t see the other individual and it disturbed and irked him. This place, the Mocking Voice mentioned, was where sinners were sent to be tried. There were eight floors and this was only the second floor and the second night for Erwin.

Erwin was taken back at the revelation of being here. Him… a sinner? What had he done? Erwin couldn’t fathom of what he did that had sent him to this hellhole.

Erwin couldn’t get any more information from the mysterious voice. It enjoyed watching him and the other sheep scuffle and climbed to ‘freedom’ and expected Erwin to answer a (series of) question(s) before he was sent the next trial.

First Question to Freedom: Are you content with your life as of now?

                                  No, maybe        Yes, absolutely

The question was strange but Erwin didn’t hesitate to give his answer: Yes, absolutely

Once again, Erwin found himself on the blocks; climbed, pushed, pulled and hanged off them to reach the top to avoid death by falling, being crushed or pushed off by other the sheep. Furthermore, Erwin found himself on the same (or was it another) landing. The number of strays appeared less, more tired and scared. Erwin assumed what happened to the rest that weren’t present; he heard many screams as they fell, pushed by others, crushed by blocks and killed by nasty blocks while he climbed. Again, Erwin found himself exchanging more techniques and information with other sheep. He had learned something from the other sheep and that they were here in the nightmare in the same situation as him.

Erwin corresponded with the Mocking Voice again. It complimented Erwin for his performance and for giving him such an entertainment to watch. The more the voice talked, the more frustrated Erwin became. The next question to freedom was handed to him.

Second Question to Freedom: Do you like being in a quiet or loud place.

                               Hate loud noises      Quiet is dull

Erwin chose ‘Hate loud noises.’

The Mocking Voice only giggled in enjoyment before it sent Erwin off to the next trial.

The next trial was different.

The confessional had disappeared after he had stepped out of it. The noises were… quiet? There were no echoes of screams or yells of fears from the other people. Erwin could only hear… dead silence. A low rumbled noise from below was getting louder and Erwin couldn’t see anything. This was fear-provoking.

Enormous, long twisted hands emerged from the darkness below and attempted to reach Erwin. The hands looked familiar to the blond haired man; the tan skin, the calluses… especially the noticeable one on the right middle. Still, Erwin didn’t wait around to know what it will do to him. He desperately climbed to the top, his movements more swift and strict than the last two challenges.

Those hands struggled to grab him, but Erwin was faster and he evaded them the further he ascended to the top. Yet, the hands won’t give up. The yells and groaning rattled his ear drums and the tower of blocks shook with such ferocity, Erwin almost lost his footing and grip. The most troublesome the hands had caused was its ability to change the blocks into black boxes to slow Erwin down. One of the strange items Erwin had collected and used actually helped him by changing the blocks back to normal.

The twisted hands were close had Erwin not make it to the podium where a door stood. Erwin felt immense relief stirred in his chest. Other feelings in him were mostly unexplainable. To Erwin, he depicted those feelings as partly at ease. He figured, after seeing the door, that if there was a door, than it leads to a way out.

Just when Erwin grasped the door knob, the twisted hands had appeared. One hand slammed into the blocks near Erwin. The force was so strong; Erwin almost fell off the podium if he had not kept a grasp on the knob.

Erwin panicked. Too many thoughts were going through his head. But the most dominant though was that he didn’t want to die. Spontaneously, Erwin pushed the door open.

The hands convulsed and shook in pain, its’ screams very loud as the bright light from the opened door penetrated the hands. In an instant, the twisted hands disappeared as it had appeared, the screams died with it.

“I … I survived,” Erwin left the prison, not bothered to look back.

**Erwin’s Bedroom 8:21am**

The familiar white ceiling was a comfort to Erwin who woke in sweat and confusion. His heart thumped in such an erratic rhythm, Erwin could hear it. He rubbed his eyes; his whole body ached, not properly rested as he tried to control his breathing. Erwin turned to his left to check the time once he noticed daylight through the white curtains across from his bed. Instead of a digital clock, Erwin sat up abruptly with an appalled expression. Beside him was male, asleep and lacked clothing from head to toe.

It wasn’t Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just gets worse for Erwin.

**Chapter 2**

This was the worst situation Erwin had brought on to himself.

He had one night stands in the past. But this was beyond something he can’t simply brush off or hide.

If Eren finds out… Erwin ‘s eyes widened at the thought.

The figure stirred in his sleep. His hand crept around as if he was looking for something or someone. The person’s hand found Erwin’s. Erwin jerked at the sudden contact. The action woke up the sleeping figure from his sleep.

Erwin was sweating bullets as he frantically thought of a way out of this situation. He can’t even remember coming home with the other man or even being involved with him.

“Fuck! I don’t even remember what the hell happened last night!” Erwin was furious at himself. The only evidence was how his lower body felt slightly sore; from his hips to his knees.

“Hey… are you okay?” A soft male voice spoke. “Hope you don’t mind that I stayed after the fun we had.”

“Fun!?” Erwin wanted to yell, scream, and voice the man to leave. But his tongue was tied because the fact weighed heavily on his mind: he cheated on Eren!

Strong, yet warm arms wrapped around Erwin’s neck. The contact brought Erwin’s attention back to the man. The other pulled himself up and he leaned against Erwin, his head laid comfortably on Erwin’s left shoulder.

Erwin would have pushed the man off him.

But he didn’t.

It was unlike Erwin to be passive in a situation.

The man shifted, bringing himself closer to Erwin. Erwin had a partial view of this person’s appearance. The man had a dark short hair and unblemished light skin. His body was something Erwin can’t turn his eyes away from; a medium toned body.

Erwin didn’t notice, but his eyes were too focused on the person’s body.

“Like what you see?” the man teased. The question snapped Erwin out of his perverted stupor. Yet, he still didn’t push the man off of him.

The person mistook Erwin’s reaction as a good sign and moved a hand lower between them, his fingertips lightly brushing Erwin’s chest and abdomen. The man’s eyes widened in realization and he moved off of Erwin in a rush.

“Shit! Sorry… I gotta go!” The man dressed in a hurry. “I’m going to be late seeing my accountant.

“Accountant?” Erwin mumbled stupidly.

“Yeah,” The man slipped into his black shoes. “Accountants get impatient too you know,” the other smile brightly at Erwin.

Erwin could see two caramel coloured eyes twinkling at him. The man gave a flirtatious wink.

“Bye.”

Erwin didn’t get the chance to say anything. The man had rushed off and the audible sound of the front door slammed.

Erwin was overwhelmed.

**Erwin’s Car 12:36pm**

Eren found the ride back to his apartment unusually quiet.

Erwin had offered to give Eren a ride home after lunch. Eren didn’t have any classes for the rest of the afternoon and he didn’t start work until the evening. The younger man took the opportunity to spend more time with Erwin.

Erwin, Eren could see, was tense and nervous.

Did something happen?

Eren distracted himself with the quiet car ride and watching the passing scenery of the city.

Later, the car came to a stop at a low rise apartment on the east side of the city.

Eren noticed the time on the car dash. Erwin didn’t have to return to work until much later and the turquoise eyed man didn’t want his boyfriend to leave just yet.

Eren turned to Erwin and tugged the sleeve of his boyfriend’s jacket. “Come on in.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Eren, slightly confused.

Erwin complied once Eren tugged the sleeve a little harder in persuasion. Both men left the car and entered through the lobby to Eren’s apartment.

**Eren’s Apartment 12:52pm**

Eren’s bachelor apartment was small and didn’t have much. The place was comfortable with mix match furniture and had casual décor. Most of the available surface (except the floor and counter tops) were covered with sketchbooks, textbooks, and art and writing supplies.

The scattered items didn’t bothered Erwin. His attentions were focused on the younger man’s lips as his hands moved and groped Eren’s aroused body.

It was the same with Eren. His hands were busy unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt. The older man’s jacket was tossed somewhere in the apartment.

Once they had entered the apartment, Erwin had just locked the door when Eren dropped his messenger bag at his feet. Without stopping, the shorter man had forcefully kissed Erwin. Erwin, startled at first, returned the kiss enthusiastically. Both of them were able to manoeuvre to the bed, bumping and knocking items along the way.

It was hot, heavy and both men were so focused on each other. Clothes were thrown everywhere and Erwin laid kiss marks and bruises on Eren’s body.

How long had they last touched each other so intimately?

“Too long,” Eren faintly thought. His body shivered at the tingling feeling in his spine.

The older man was mindful in keeping the love bites below the collar bone and slowly crept further down to Eren’s lower regions.

Eren’s head felt hot and muddled as his body reacted to Erwin’s touches. The heat pooled in his neither region as Erwin kissed and bit his tan thighs. Eren gripped the blonde locks in one hand while the other covered his mouth to stifle the sounds trying to escape.

The walls of his apartment weren’t that thick.

Nevertheless, Eren wanted more.

He wanted Erwin to dominate him, to be inside him, claim him and be with him. His lover’s attention, touch and musky heady scent was driving Eren crazy.

Eren wanted Erwin.

He adored the older man.

“Erwin!” Eren cried hoarsely.

Their love making ended with Eren begging for more and Erwin complied with equal want.

Afterward they were done, both sated and in each other’s’ arm. Eren lay on top of Erwin, his head now comfortably rested on the man’s broad chest despite hips feeling slightly sore. Both were covered in sweat and bodily fluids, but they didn’t care. The two men were enjoying the peaceful moment together.

Both stayed in each other’s embrace as their body calmed down from their pleasure. Eren nuzzled his face into Erwin’s chest, feeling content and tired.

“Love you…” Eren whispered. He felt warm and safe with Erwin and his eyes fluttered close in exhaustion.

Eren didn’t notice the guilt on Erwin’s face after his declaration as he fell asleep.

**Pho Bien 5:41pm**

“Fuck! You’re the last person I expected to cheat!” Mike’s words were not gentle, neither was his tone.

Erwin’s confession was definitely a shocker to the man.

“Say it louder!” Erwin quietly snapped. “I’m sure everyone in here didn’t hear you!”

Pho Bien, well known for their Vietnamese cuisine and noodle soups, was packed that evening. Erwin and Mike sat at the bar with their drinks in front of them with a plate of vegetable condiments. Mike had ordered a large beef noodle soup while Erwin ordered a medium hot and sour soup.

Mike wasn’t mad at his best friend. He was surprised and shocked.

Erwin hoped to talked to someone about his problem but somewhat regretted going to Mike about his unfaithful situation.

“How was it?” Mike drank his beer. “With the hot girl.”

“Guy. Not girl,” Erwin corrected. He let out a tired sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Erwin’s head throbbed and his eyes ached.

“Whether it’s a guy or a girl, both are always attracted to you,” Mike almost smirked in amusement. Instead he pressed his lips into a thin line when Erwin shot him an intense glare.

The sight of Erwin so high strung and stressed about a one night stand was worrisome and amusing to Mike. Erwin had always been calm and collected. When was the last time, Mike thought, had Erwin openly freaked out?

His friend’s behaviour was not a common occurrence.

“I… I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Erwin was guilt ridden.

“Hey…” Mike patted Erwin’s shoulder in comfort. “What’s done is done.”

Their orders had not arrived yet, but Mike passed the plate of vegetables to Erwin. “Here, have some. You’re pale as a ghost.”

“Thanks,” Erwin accepted the plate but didn’t touch anything. “It’s those nightmares I had been having.”

Erwin was exhausted.

The blonde haired man just wanted to sleep and wake up to find this whole mess was nothing but a bad dream. Nonetheless, Erwin was a pragmatic person. Dreams were not places to run away to; it just sends you back to reality.

Erwin had experienced that feeling once years ago when he found his father dead. If Eren found out what Erwin had done, the younger man would do more than simply yell at Erwin.

 few seats beside Mike, both men accidentally overheard an ongoing conversation from a couple. The couple were talking in low voices but were loud enough for other people to hear.

“The crazy guy from next door just died.”

“How?” the woman gasped in surprise.

“Don’t know,” the man shrugged his shoulders. “He hadn’t brought home any girls for a few days. One of the girls, guess she was pissed at him, was at his door causing a racket that morning. Someone called the police to deal with her and they found the guy dead in his apartment.”

Whatever the couple talked was now with the rest of the noise in the restaurant.

Their conversation didn’t bothered Mike and Erwin as it didn’t involve them. It was interesting to hear to distract both men for a bit.

“What are you going to do now?” Mike glanced at Erwin. His eyes were laced with concern and curiosity.

“I need to think about this more,” Erwin drank his tea and sighed. His shoulders felt heavy from stress. “But what I did to Eren is unforgivable. I have to apologize to him someday.”

“Later. After you feel better or else you won’t be able to apologize to the kid if you just fall down first,” Mike advised. “I trust your judgement.”

They left the restaurant after dinner and head to the Survey Corps. Both men didn’t want to go home just yet.

**Survey Corps 7:38pm**

The Survey Corps wasn’t busy that night as there were just the regular customers that night. Erwin and Mike were later joined by Nile and Levi. The four men ordered their drinks and relaxed.

Erwin left the table to use the washroom.

While he was gone, Mike had accidently let it slipped about Erwin’s infidelity to the others.

Nile spat out his drink. He was totally shocked.

“Are you serious!?” Nile wiped his mouth.

Levi didn’t say anything. His expression was stoic at the news.

“That’s what Erwin told me,” Mike didn’t bothered to keep his mouth shut. Now that the other two knew, it didn’t matter to keep the facts hidden. “Don’t know if he’s telling the truth.”

“If he didn’t cheat, he won’t be telling you that,” Levi stated.

“Like I said; I doubt he cheated,” Mike wrinkled his nose to emphasize. “I don’t smell anyone else on him. Just Eren.”

“Maybe your nose just didn’t smell properly. Things do get into that sensitive nostrils of yours, “ Nile figured, still in disbelief that Erwin had cheated.

Mike was a tad annoyed at Nile’s doubt of his supposition. He sniffed lightly with his. Smelling familiar scents that Mike quite recognized, his mouth curled into a smirk when he learned something very interesting.

“You spilled hot coffee on yourself this morning before leaving for work. One sugar and no milk. But before that, you had a quick shag with your wife in bed this morning,” Mike beamed. “Oh! And Hanji smells like formalhyde and other chemicals that can kill any person.”

Nile shut his mouth. His lips were pressed in a thin line.

Mike’s sense of smell was too good as infuriatingly usual.

“So… he didn’t cheat?” Levi asked.

“No,” Mike clarified. “But Erwin thinks he cheated.”

“And cheating men should be hanged from their balls,” the familiar figure of their energetic friend had walked up to their table. The ceiling lights reflecting off her glasses illuminated a deranged look on Hanji’s face.

“Hey Hanji,” the three greeted the brown haired server.

“So… who’s the cheater?” Hanji was curious. Her stance showed it.

The three didn’t answer. They knew telling Hanji, who can be overly exuberant, was something they can’t always keep up with.

Hanji was still expecting an answer and noticed the three were oddly hesitant and quiet on the cheating topic.

Was the cheater someone they knew?

Erwin had returned to the table. His usual neat hair was disheveled a bit, his tie loosened and there were faint dark circles under his eyes that contrasted on his pale face.

Hanji was taken back a bit.

Erwin had always had a straight and collected appearance in public. But now he looked like he just went through a dilemma.

Hanji’s eyes widen in realization.

Messy appearance, stressed look and the other three talking about a cheater; the answer struck Hanji very hard.

“You cheated!” Hanji screeched, her finger pointed accusingly at Erwin.

All four men were really taken back. Hanji sported a very furious look.

Levi quickly flicked a cashew at the server’s forehead before she could continue to shout something at Erwin. Some of the customers were already staring at them, curious and a bit uncomfortable of Hanji’s outburst. The customers were used to her loud laughs and enthusiastic conversations. But her earlier yells were the first they had ever seen and heard.

Nile quickly yanked Hanji to sit beside him. Erwin sat in his seat, not bothered by the stares. But the guilt was evident on his face.

“That’s low… really low Erwin Smith,” Hanji was not gentle with her tone and words.

“I know… just…” Erwin sighed in defeat, one hand rubbed his face.

“What Hanji says is true,” Levi agreed with the brown haired woman.

“Cheating is pathetic.” Nile nodded his head in silent agreement.

Mike didn’t say anything.

“You might want to invest in some good shade,” Hanji advised Erwin. She nodded towards the dapper older man standing behind the bar. “Apparently, Boss had too many adventures when he was young. People say he wore the sunglasses indoors now to avoid being recognized by his past paramours.”

Boss, not his real name, was the owner and bartender of the Survey Corps. Not much was known about him other than the occasional rumours and odd stories about him. The man kept to himself and Boss found the stories about him amusing. He was a strange man; middle age (possibly, not sure) with a distinguished bald head and white mustache. The black sunglasses, he always wore them, made the bartender appeared out of place with his neat white suit and purple bolo tie.

“Whatever Hanji,” Erwin was too exhausted to argue. His head hurt and the guilt in his chest was too hard to ignore.

Hanji frowned at Erwin and left the table to bring some orders to the other customers.

Once Hanji had left the table, the conversation about Erwin’s affair hadn’t died down. Like Mike, everyone was stunned to learn that Erwin who always had his head attached to his neck cheated.

“Tell us a bit of the person,” Levi asked. He tapped the table with his index finger, very inquisitive.

“Don’t know who he is,” Erwin honestly answered. “He came after you guys left. I don’t even remember what happened that night.”

“Well… you do look bad,” Nile considered Erwin’s appearance. “Maybe you’re already cursed.”

“Cursed!?” Erwin was confused.

“The thing about cheating lovers being cursed. It’s said it is related to those mysterious deaths,” Levi explained.

“Like Dennis?” Mike had heard of their acquaintance’s death.

“Yeah,” Levi nodded.

“Something every hurt lover in a relationship would like,” Mike softly laughed. The others could see that the laugh was a dejected one.

The four men thought of Dennis. Almost everyone who knew him knew of the guy being a total ladies’ man. That trait carried into his marriage which they assumed Dennis’ wife didn’t tolerated.

Suddenly, Erwin’s phone went off. A text had been sent to him. Looking at the glowing screen, the text was from Eren.

                            From: Eren

                            xxx-xxx-0330

                            8:08pm

                            Hey! Are you free tomorrow? I’ll stop by your work place at 12pm. There’s something I need to talk to you about.

Erwin frowned.

The text from Eren was a bit odd.

Erwin re-read the text.

Eren sounded worried?

Erwin began to reply back; his right thumb danced across the screen.

                           From: Erwin

                           xxx-xxx-1014

                          We can meet at the usual café at 12pm. Are you alright? Call me if you need talk about what’s bothering you.

Erwin paused.

Was his message alright? Will it stress Eren? Erwin did feel somewhat stressed from Eren’s odd text. He hesitated, hi thumb over the ‘send’ button.

Erwin sighed and his shoulders slumped. He sent the text and wondered what Eren wanted to see him about.

“So Erwin, heard you’re having nightmares. Wanna talk about it? It might make it stop,” Nile suggested. He was interested to hear about the nightmare that was plaguing his friend.

Levi and Mike were also interested. All three men waited to hear what was causing the man his restless nights.

Erwin thought of the nightmare; nothing came to his mind of it. No matter the number of times he had dreamt of it or how scared he wakes from the nightmares, Erwin can’t even remember the most prominent details.

“I don’t remember it.”

It was the truth.

**Erwin’s Nightmare**

The area of the nightmare was much different again as the last two.

Erwin can’t decide whether this was worse or if the last two were much worse. The area was a dark red, ominous and a neo gothic scheme.

The red colour bothered Erwin. He usually considered the colour fiery, passionate, beautiful… Erwin saw a sheep impaled by sharp spikes on a block.

The zeal colour also meant blood, danger and sacrifice.

Erwin began to climb to his freedom and to avoid death from the traps.

It wasn’t easy to climb. The traps were numerous and the torture blocks were unethically dangerous. Erwin felt a faint touch of a cold spike that almost sunk into his left heel as he climbed another block to avoid it.

Erwin grasped on to a dark block and hanged from it as a motorized weapon had passed him over head. The smell of the dry and sticky blood and mushed guts faintly brushed his nose. The smell of this place was endless as Erwin scaled further up and the screams of others constant.

“How long is this going to go on!?”

Erwin was frantic, frustrated and anxious. The blocks were depriving him of his freedom, the traps were almost robbing him of his safety and this nightmare was burdening his spirit.

Nevertheless, all of these spurned Erwin and his tenacious will to live.

Erwin eventually made it to the podium; the echoes of the church were lurid. As a series of podiums appeared, Erwin climbed them without stopping.

The stairs would lead him to a brief and safe area for now.

**The Landing**

As usual, the Landing was occupied by the strays of sheep, men and women. They were probably ones who had survived through the previous nights. Erwin could see that some were confused, possibly new victims that were brought into the nightmare.

Out of nowhere, Erwin felt a pair of soft and clammy hands grabbed his left forearm. The grip was hard and it trembled. Those hands belonged to a petite sheep. Erwin could see that the sheep/ person were a woman by the sheer black nightgown she wore. Her red eyes were laced with faint tears and dread.

“H-help! Please!!” the woman sobbed.“It’s going to get me!”

“Calm down!” Erwin was at loss. How does someone give words of comfort or encouragement in this kind of situation?

The woman in the nightgown didn’t hear Erwin. She continued to cry, still hysterical. Her hands had loosened and Erwin carefully moved his arm from hers. Erwin left the woman to herself, unable to help.

As Erwin carefully made his way around the Landing, he was bothered by the number of strays. Not by their presence; but by their purpose of being in this nightmare. Were their sins that heavy? Were they full responsible of their betrayal of their significant others? Or was there more than to one kind of sin?

Someone from a group of three invited Erwin to exchange techniques. Erwin was grateful for a small distraction as the smell and colour red was slowly nauseating him. Techniques were exchanged; ones that would help the climber evade the traps.

As techniques were swapped, Erwin noticed a male sheep across from him. Tall and well- built with a dark buzz cut and wearing a sport T- shirts and black shorts. The male appeared attentive to the exchanges, but his eyes weren’t completely focused. His red eyes were shifting everywhere, his hands clenched as if expecting something to appear. The broad sheep didn’t notice Erwin’s stare. Or maybe, he simply didn’t care as the male sheep was looking out for himself. His life was in his own hands.

The number of people on the Landing didn’t change. Some had left for the next trial and new ones would appear after climbing from below.

Erwin was anxious; he knew he was just stalling himself.

He was afraid.

Afraid to die, lose his life in this nightmare and be defeated by those responsible that brought him here; those that claimed he should be punished for his crime. Nevertheless, Erwin need to endure to reach his freedom.

But for what?

That brief thought was set aside as Erwin stepped into the Confessional. His chest throbbed and churned from the unease.

“I… I need to go through this,” Erwin was unsure of himself.

**In The Confessional**

“Good evening lost lamb,” the Mocking Voice greeted. “Take a seat.”

Erwin sat on the bench. He didn’t bother to greet back to the somewhat disembodied voice. The Mocking Voice hadn’t showed himself, not even the smallest physical attributes.

Erwin talked, not bothered to use any decorum.

“Why are you doing this?” Erwin’s clenched his hands, his nails digging deeply into his palms. “Do you enjoy watching us struggle?”

“Tut tut. This is your dream,” the Voice said. “What appears depends on the person… doesn’t it.”

Erwin listened closely, his brows furrowed together to learn some clues this time.

“I simply can’t allow you to carry your memories of your dreams back into the real world. If you were to try anything in reality, it would be troublesome for my game.”

Erwin was stunned. So if he wakes up, he won’t remember anything of the nightmares or the conversations.

“Aahhh…” the Voice sighed. “You’ll be answering one of my questions now.”

**The Third Question to Freedom**

**Do you consider yourself an honest lover? Be honest.**

                          I’m not sure, perhaps.             I am an honest lover!

The question seemed easy. Erwin would have chosen the answer in an instant.

But the doubts were stirred in his mind. Erwin thought and debated.

Was he an honest lover? Honest… honest in what degree?

Erwin saw himself being honest to Eren.

“But I didn’t tell him of the problems that were bothering me. I didn’t want to worry him,” Erwin bit his lip tightly. “I cheated… I can’t tell Eren. I don’t know what to expect.”

The guilt was eating the man. After some debate, Erwin had come to a choice. He doesn’t know if he was uncertain or not.

**I’m not sure, perhaps.**

“So that’s your answer,” the Mocking Voice said. “… Interesting.”

The Confessional with Erwin was sent to the next trial.

Once he arrived, Erwin took a cautious step out of the fancy wooden compartment.

Erwin didn’t need look around to know that he’s already in danger.

The echoes and rumbling of something dangerous began creeping up quickly from below.

The tremor was forceful; Erwin’s sight trembled as he steady his balance by grasping the closest block. The echoes throughout the building were deadly and the one from below was getting louder.

It was undoubtedly after Erwin.

Erwin needed to move, to scramble up the blocks and escape from this place. It was clear that he could die if he just keeps standing in the same spot. But his body wouldn’t listen to him.

Was he too scared or was Erwin curious to know what the monster was this time?

“Move!! Move!!” Erwin mentally screamed. A massive jolt shook the tower of blocks.

‘It’ had appeared.

The killer was enormous and grotesque with a human form and naked. It had an unnaturally large head with equally large misty eyes. It was a wanton monster, moaning and crying in thrill as it went for Erwin. Its’ hulking red tongue tried to swipe the blonde hair man.

Erwin snapped out of his frozen state and quickly clambered. Dodging, pushing, pulling, hanging and using multiple methods to get to the top.

The monster was desperate to catch Erwin.

Its’ screams were ear splitting, telling Erwin to wait and to give it more. Its’ wails made Erwin uncomfortable; the tight knot in his stomach and spine from disgust and panic.

The blocks were going on forever. There seems to be no end of it. With the blocks, the traps and the diverse danger around Erwin, his body was crying from the aches as he forced himself to keep moving.

All of sudden, a dexterous large tongue slammed on to the blocks below Erwin. Enormous water droplets flew everywhere. The force of the hit had tripped Erwin off the block he was standing on. He would have fallen to his death if he hadn’t quickly grasped on to the closest edge. Hanging, he was close to where the monster could reach him; Erwin could have become food.

The situation was bleak. Erwin struggled; his vision was enveloped by the blocks and of the dark sight above him. He knew his freedom was above him.

It looked so small and out of reach.

“I… I refuse to die,” Erwin grasped the edge with his other hand and pulled himself on the block. “I am not going to die here!”

With his new found determination, Erwin continued to climb.

The monster was in plain sight from below and it was nonchalantly advancing where Erwin was. It shot out clusters of bright red circle lights. The lights ascended quite high. Once they descended, it rained down as bullets. The places the lights hit left smoking small craters. Erwin was lucky, so far. Just lucky he didn’t get hit and he barely dodged them on time.

The bell had begun to ring.

Erwin was relieved and felt somewhat comforted by the sound. He needed to keep climbing higher quickly to his destination.

The sound of the bell had an opposite effect on the monster. The noise agitated it. It picked up speed, its’ screams getting louder, mixing with its’ echoes. Erwin grimaced. He couldn’t differentiate between the actual shrieks of the monster to its’ echoes.

“Don’t go!” Cries and more hazardous of lights were fired. “I really want more!”

“No way in hell am I stopping for you,” Erwin gritted his teeth, feeling the blood rushing through.

A familiar glowing podium was in sight. Erwin’s blue eyes lit when he saw it.

“I made it,” Erwin grunted as he pulled himself on the podium, his body on fire from the soreness. His hands and knees were bruised, scraped and sweaty.

The giddiness was creeping its way from his stomach to his throat; but Erwin held it in.

He needs to open the door now.

Grasping on to the door knob with no hesitation in him, Erwin was almost free.

“Don’t go!!” an enormous hand slammed on to the blocks beside the podium. The blocks didn’t fall as some cracked and broke from the extreme weight and force that landed on them.

The killer was angry and desperate. “Stay with me!! I want to play more!!”

“Leave me alone!!” Erwin yelled. He pushed the door open.

The blinding light erupted from the other side of the door. The incandescent blindness penetrated into the monster, piercing it and causing it to writhe in agony. The monster screamed, its’ face twisted in pain. In an instant, the monster disappeared with no signs left of it.

Erwin left through the door, glad he survived this night.

As Erwin stepped over the threshold, he thought he had heard the faint giggles of a familiar voice.

**Erwin’s Bedroom 7:49am**

Erwin’s eyes snapped open, his body jerked from the nightmare he had. His breathing was heavy, his body tensed and small beads of sweat decorated his forehead.

Erwin realized where he was. The familiar white ceiling, the usual faint noises from his bedroom window; Erwin was reassured that he was now awake.

But he felt somewhat sick.

Erwin needed to settle down. He laid his head on his pillow with the back of his neck and shoulders cooling from the sweat.

Erwin didn’t feel contented until he realized why.

Something was off.

He realized the warm and firm grasp on his wrist and the unaccustomed feeling of it. It made Erwin tensed and alert.

Erwin panicked his thoughts in jeopardy.

“How did… why is he here!?” Erwin sat up. He realized he had no recollection of last night. When did he invite the other over?

“Hey… are you okay?” the other man was awake. He sat up, hair tousled and lacking in clothes. His grasp on Erwin loosened. “Hope you didn’t mind that I stayed over.”

“So he just crashed over on his own?” Erwin scrunched his forehead, feeling his senses were overwhelmed. He has no recollection of last night and he was again unfaithful to Eren.

“Listen, I came over because I wanted to,” the man noticed Erwin’s expression. He thought it was a frown. “I’m not the kind of person that just sleeps around with other men and women. I came over because I like you.”

“… I’m flattered,” Erwin coughed a bit into his hand, hiding his discomfort. “I don’t remember you coming over last night.” E

rwin averted his eyes from staring. The other lacked clothing and his skin was very tempting.

The man, assumed the blond haired man’s reaction wasn’t a rejection, moved closer to Erwin. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders and leaned against him. The man smiled, thinking that Erwin was just humouring him of their time together last night.

All of the sudden, the man’s expression lit up in realization. An apologetic smile spread across his unblemished face.

Erwin need to move the other off and explain; explain that this was a mistake and that he was already dating someone. Erwin needed to end this.

Before Erwin could say anything, the other man interrupted him.

“I forgot to tell you my name,” the smile on the man’s face was broad. “We had been having fun that it slipped my mind.”

The man leaned forward, his lips close to Erwin’s ear. Erwin can feel the warm puffs of air on his sensitive appendage. He held the shiver; not willing to show what kind of effect the other man had on him. Erwin was entranced for some reason. His mind felt warm… fuzzy? He should be pushing the other man away. Instead he didn’t. The other’s appearance, voice, touch, scent… Erwin found them mesmerizing.

“My name’s Aaron,” he smiled.

“Aaron? Aaron!?” Erwin’s eyes were wide. He was stunned to learn that this man with him had the same name as his boyfriend.

Eren flashed through Erwin’s mind.

Erwin moved Aaron off, his face hard and determined.

“Listen, I didn’t tell…” Erwin’s words were cut off by the other man who lightly swore. Aaron had seen the time.

“Don’t you have work?” Aaron hopped off the bed and quickly dressed. “You have to get ready and I’m late for a meeting.”

Erwin’s mouth was slightly open, but no words or sounds were forming.

Erwin just sat in the same position as Aaron continued to dress.

Aaron, fully dressed minus his shoes, leaned down towards Erwin. Erwin expected the man was about to kiss him.

Aaron didn’t. He gave Erwin a bright smile.

“I’ll see you later,” Aaron leaned back to stand. Without pausing, Aaron left the bedroom in quick strides and headed to the front door.

Once bedroom door closed with an audible click, Erwin bolted out of bed and telling the other to wait. But he fell when his blankets were caught in between his legs. Once he was able to untangle the infernal material from his legs, Erwin quickly made his way down the short hallway to the front door. No one was there; no sight of any unfamiliar pair of shoes.

The silence in the condo was insufferable. Erwin was mentally berating himself for being an idiot. Gritting teeth and clenched hands; Erwin grabbed the nearest object (a magazine from the hallway dresser) and threw it hard at the front door.

Erwin had just made the situation worse.

**With Aaron 8:21am**

Aaron had heard Erwin trying to say something as he left the bedroom. Not stopping to hear what the handsome man wanted to say and pretending not to hear; Aaron left the condo and head towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

Aaron knew what Erwin wanted to tell him.

He didn’t care though.

Aaron became quite interested in Erwin.

The elevator arrived to the lobby. As Aaron walked through the lobby, he passed the security guard and the desk.

“Good morning, Miss,” the guard greeted.

Aaron waved back in response. He left the building through the entrance, aware of the immodest stares on him from the security guard.

Aaron was used to the stares; it’s part of the job.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for the update. I usually write the rough and good draft by hand before typing it. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
